Generally speaking, a faucet may include a spray head which is attached to a spray hose. The spray hose may extend from the spout of the faucet. The spray head may be rigidly coupled to the spray hose such that rotation of the spray head results in the rotation of the spray hose. As a result of this arrangement, the spray head may have a limited range of motion.
Additionally, a spray head may include a function button or a function toggle on an outside surface thereof. The function button or function toggle may have an orientation set on the outside surface by the manufacturer. As a result of this arrangement, the user may not be able to adjust the position of the function button or the function toggle during the lifetime of the product without either the use of tools or the need to replace the spray head. It would be beneficial to provide a spray head that is selectively rotatable relative to the spout.